Simple Capricho
by Diezella
Summary: El hecho de que sus sentimientos hubiesen surgido de un segundo a otro no era la gran cosa; las ganas de tenerla en sus brazos eran tremendas, incomprensibles e innegables. Por lo mismo, además de que él no aceptaría jamás quedarse como un perdedor, buscaría una manera de salirse con la suya sí o sí... Wave lamentaría haberse negado en un comienzo. [Jet x Wave] [One-shot]


**N/A:** ¡Hola, hola! :D Bueno, sólo hay una historia en FFN con esta pareja como protagonista (en español), y en las demás sólo salen en un pequeño cameo, tomados de la mano, y ya (?... ¡Pues no me gusta eso! Es de mis parejas favoritas, y vengo preparada con muucho más para este ship 7u7, así que si te interesa, ¡déjame un review!

~ Si a alguien más le gusta esta pareja, que por favor escriba. Vamos, que todas las que hay están en inglés y ya las leí todas (?) xD!~

Edades: Jet tiene 16 (adolescencia plz), Wave 20, Storm 21.

Cantidad de palabras: 3,720.

Intenté mantener a los personajes lo más IC ( _In Character)_ posible: eso justifica lo que viene a continuación.

No olviden comentar al final (me harían tan feliz :'D), y recomendar/compartir la historia.

 **El fanart de la portada le pertenece a Catnaro (DeviantArt).**

 ** _Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Te_ _am._**

* * *

 **Simple Capricho**

* * *

El albatros fue forzado a retirarse del comedor apenas el chillido de la tetera, aparte de romper la tranquilidad que envolvía al departamento, estableció el fin de su descanso. Mientras tanto, el halcón mantenía sus ojos fijos en el ave púrpura cual cazador frente a su presa, casi sin pestañear; como si fuera a saltarle encima.

El temperamento reservado de Jet no habituaba a variar mucho, éste viéndose roto únicamente en sus momentos de ira, con sus habituales rabietas... Sin embargo, mencionar a la chica era otra cosa; pensar que podría quedarse horas y horas mirándola desde un rincón, embobado por completo. Obviamente no la vigilaba cuando dormía, ni realizaba ninguna de esas acciones acosadoras; sólo lo hacía lo suficiente como para llenar su propio cuerpo de hormigueos, y de paso, lograr incomodarla.

Había llegado al extremo de crear -inconscientemente- una rutina para esas ocasiones; primero, se quedaba estancado la mayoría del tiempo en sus grandes ojos, luego observaba la esfera roja que adornaba diariamente su cuello, y, después de contornear con la mirada las llamas de sus muñecas, su recorrido finalizaba en un sitio al azar del cuerpo de la mecánico. Aquel ritual era equivalente a acariciarla; a hacer eso que no se atrevía en la vida real.

Tenía que admitir a regañadientes que, en los últimos días, no había hecho nada más que quedarse inmóvil, observándola a fondo; tomando nota de cada gesto, cada expresión... ¡Por poco parecía que lo hubieran clavado a la silla!

Pero no era que estuviera exagerando, pues comenzó a ver todos sus rasgos como algo hermoso. Desde sus escandalosas carcajadas, sus sonrisas, su personalidad; todo, absolutamente todo le parecía bellísimo... Aun sabiéndose de memoria sus trampas y sus dramas de mujer, aun siendo consciente de su personalidad sobreprotectora y su manía de no callarse nunca, le parecía perfecta.

Cada mínimo momento frente a su presencia le provocaba algo parecido a un cortocircuito, que su corazón palpitase como si estuviera ganando una maratón, que se le apretara el estómago de sólo verla; sensaciones que adoraba repetir.

Verla tan tranquila, milagrosamente callada, concentrada en su celular... le daban ganas de sacarle una foto, o lo que fuera, con tal de conservar su imagen.

No importaba en lo absoluto que todos sus sentimientos hubiesen surgido de un segundo a otro... ¡No, para nada! ¡De qué manera quería a esa golondrina! ¡De qué manera se las pasaba soñando con ella!

...Y pensar que Wave, enterada de sus sentimientos, negaba a toda costa ese -tan ansiado por él- «c _ambio de nivel_ ». De una forma u otra lograba escaparse y evadir la situación, cambiar el tema o hacerlo callar.

¿Cómo es que el _«Legendario Maestro del Viento»_ pasaba sus días sufriendo por una golondrina?

Era imposible caer aún más bajo; ya había defraudado a su ego al estar, prácticamente, rendido a sus pies. Había tocado su límite, se sentía tan miserable, tan derrotado.

Menuda vergüenza le provocaba verse a sí mismo haciendo idioteces para conseguir su atención: no le gustaba perder su encanto natural con las mujeres, ni verse obligado a insistir en lo mismo hasta el cansancio, volviéndose hostigoso. ¿No estaba pareciéndose a la rosada loca por Sonic, verdad? ¿Se habrá contagiado...?

Pero, quizás, lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre era cómo Wave lograba evitarlo, a él y a su penetrante mirada; cómo conseguía vivir tranquila y seguir respirando, pisoteándolo más a cada segundo al no tomarlo en cuenta, ¡pero si parecía que hubiera sacado un título universitario en la materia de ignorar halcones mujeriegos!

Vio a Wave batir sus largas pestañas con delicadeza, para luego acomodar con una mano todo su plumaje en uno de sus hombros, dejando así su cuello al descubierto... como si estuviera provocándolo; como si supiera que él se había electrocutado observándola; como si no le bastara con que se le estuviera haciendo agua la boca; no, ahora lo quería intimidar con su perfume y su indefenso cuello, ¿verdad?

Dolido por tal provocación, siendo demasiado sensible ante cualquier llamado a una competencia, intentó iniciar algún tipo de contacto corporal, y enganchó sus piernas con sus pies... Pero no duró más que unos segundos, pues Wave, pensando que el halcón buscaba apoyar sus pies sobre el travesaño de la silla, cruzó sus piernas alejándolas de él, sin siquiera mirarlo.

En vez de apretar los dientes -gesto habitual en él, al enfadarse-, una sonrisa fue ganando terreno, ya que en su lista de cualidades tenía, en mayúsculas y con negrita, la palabra «perseverante» _-o sólo «terco», si es que no se pretende echarle más carbón a su ego-_ , por lo que se levantaría del suelo otra vez más y buscaría una manera de salirse con la suya sí o sí... Wave se arrepentiría de haberse negado en un comienzo.

—¡Storm, yo quiero un café...! —apenas acarició una de sus manos, ella dejó de gritar para que su atención emigrara por completo hacia él; el responsable de tal inadecuado contacto.

Refrenar su burlesca sonrisa fue imposible; debía encarar a la chica al mismo tiempo que en su cabeza debatía sobre qué era, exactamente, aquello tan adictivo en hacerla enojar... ¿Su fulminante mirada, su ceño fruncido o su capacidad de superar al mismísimo Eminem al regañarlo?

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —dijo, intencionadamente seca.

Viendo que el albatros estaba en otra habitación y difícilmente los podría escuchar, el halcón imitó un tono galante y agregó:

—Hmm... ¿Una cita contigo, quizá?

—¡El que estés desesperado por no haber tenido novia en dos malditas semanas no quiere decir que tengas que meterte conmigo!

—¿Dos semanas?, ¡pero si corté con la última hace tres meses! —La vio rodar los ojos ante la corrección, y él, retomando su galante acento, continuó—. ¿Y... por qué no? Yo no veo nada de malo al querer salir contigo.

—Entiende, tus bromas ya no dan risa... —Aquella frase perdió fuerza cuando la golondrina desvió su mirada hacia el piso.

—¿Broma?, ¿cuál broma? Esto va muy en serio, de verdad quiero...

—Mira, no eres más que un puberto con las hormonas muy alocadas; estás desesperado y no sabes lo que haces. —Jet alzó una ceja—. Y ya deja de molestar.

 _«¿Hormonas, dijo? Creo que tiene que ver con las pajas o algo así... »_ se quedó pensando Jet.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos; sumidos en una paz que ensordecía todo.

El ladrón sabía que no tenía que continuar porque, además de quedar como un insoportable, Wave siempre tenía la razón en todas las discusiones... pero de todos modos, lo hizo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Argh, Jet!, No puedes tener un amor como de _Romeo y Julieta._

—Bueno —interrumpió, dejando el fingido tono en el olvido—, ¡obviamente no, porque no tenemos balcón aquí!, pero si te subes a la escalera...

—¡No, tonto! —al parecer, estaba aguantando la risa—. Me refiero a que fue un amor que surgió de la nada y sólo duró tres días.

—Ya, ¿y quién dijo que duraríamos eso?

—No me refiero a durar tres días.

—¿Entonces? Llevo intentando salir contigo hace mucho más de tres días, más de un mes podría decir, y aún...

—¡Ya basta! —cortó agotada, y el bufido que acompañó la frase bastó para silenciar también a Jet.

Cómo le dolía perder, no, perderla a ella; distanciarse cada vez más, eso dolía el triple. Era como si de inmediato sintiera un mal sabor de boca, un peso en el pecho; su cabeza repitiéndole su derrota a cada instante.

A decir verdad, su flechazo por la mecánico se le fue de las manos desde el primer día en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero tenía su lógica: ¿Cómo sigues viviendo al enterarte de que, de la nada, estás loco por esa persona que no veías sino como a una simple ayudante, y quizá, un intento de hermana mayor que no dejaba de aburrirte la vida?

Aún no encontraba esa milagrosa táctica con la que dejaría a la odiosa _relación de hermanos_ en la basura, dándole al criminal su forzado final feliz. Los piropos sólo hacían que lo mirara como si hubiera pronunciado la palabra más repulsiva y asquerosa nunca antes dicha, lo de hacerse el misterioso no despertó su atención, él ya acostumbraba a ser un _bad boy -_ por lo que no hubo cambio alguno-, y cuando expuso su oculto -mas no extinto- lado cariñoso, ella se asustó; no estando acostumbrada a sonrisas y abrazos, pero sí a que a gritos y a ser obligada a callarse cada tres minutos.

Al parecer, seguirían bajo el lazo de _«personas que han estado juntas desde hace años, y siguen discutiendo por lo más mínimo»._

Volviendo a la calmada realidad, la mecánico, huyendo de la sofocante mirada de su líder, no se atrevía a despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su celular, mientras, e interrumpiendo el pesado aire que corría entre ambas aves, se aparecía fugazmente el albatros para colocar la comida sobre la mesa.

—Woah, Storm, ¡no debías apresurarte tanto! —Satisfecha con su tajante ironía y la vergüenza que le provocó al mayor, se dispuso a calmar su hambre comiendo un plátano de la frutera.

—Hmm, de seguro alcanzas a comerte el mío si abres un poco más el pico.

Cuando la chica, congelándose en el acto, miró a un punto desconocido y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al entender el chiste, el halcón fue envuelto por una euforia desbordante, un sentimiento similar al de recibir un trofeo inmenso; el confeti volando por los aires y millones de aplausos resonando para él.

Era la primera broma de doble sentido ante la cual no fruncía el ceño, ¿eso le sumaba puntos para su conquista?

Los brillantes orbes de la mecánico se posaron de lleno en él, como si le estuviera dedicando su extensa sonrisa, y las pocas carcajadas que empezó a soltar; logrando contagiarle su alegría.

Pero, justo cuando Storm se dispuso a ocupar la última silla vacía, le quitaron el trofeo al menor; el público abucheándolo, puesto que -con toda su burlesca intención- la golondrina tomó su comida y, llena de una fingida calma, murmuró:

—Con permiso.

El líder de los criminales intentó decir algo, pero el repentino actuar de Wave y su propia confusión le arrebataron las palabras, por lo que sólo pudo apreciar, boquiabierto, cómo ella se retiraba de la habitación.

—¡No aguantas nada! —gritó Jet, asegurándose de que la chica lo oyera desde el segundo piso.

Apoyó su mejilla en su mano; un tanto herido, un tanto enrabiado.

Incluso el sonido de las patas de la silla raspando el suelo parecían burlarse de él.

—¿Q-qué hice yo ahora? —dijo Storm, con su típico nerviosismo ante la frustración de su líder.

—¡Tú cállate! —bramó.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien; si el objetivo de Wave era ilusionarlo y luego lanzarlo al piso, muy para su disgusto, lo logró.

Su hinchada terquedad se atrevió a decirle que sólo era cuestión de tiempo el tenerla en sus brazos, ya a pesar de que lo escondiera, Wave estaba loca por él... ¿y quién no? Él era perfecto, muy _cool,_ y lo tenía todo; fama, dinero, un increíble físico, una gran capacidad para liderar las cosas y, cómo no, su genialidad...

¡Ella no podía seguir ignorándolo así!

No quería sentirse como los antiguos pretendientes de la chica, todos esos desvalidos corazones que murieron en el campo de batalla. A saber, ella había tenido sólo un par de novios antes, con los cuales compartía una relación bastante duradera, y curiosamente, Jet nunca conoció a ninguno.

Tras un gran sorbo de café, por su mente se cruzó una idea que no sonaba tan alocada: ¿Y si ella amaba a otro? Wave no era para nada tímida y tampoco había mucha confianza entre ambos, por lo que esconder un noviazgo resultaría realmente fácil para ella. Muchos rostros se pasearon por su cabeza, pero se largaron tan rápidamente como llegaron... Además, ¿habría algún otro capaz de competir contra él?; ¿un ser tan endemoniadamente perfecto?

Escuchó una breve tos, y miró hacia el lado, obteniendo la imagen de Storm comiendo, con varias migas y restos de comida esparcidos por toda la cara.

¿Podría Wave estar enamorada de Storm? La respuesta fue un rotundo «no».

 _«Pfft, apenas sabe atarse los cordones de los zapatos...»_ se decía divertido.

Wave no estaría enamorada de un tonto como él, además, eso de preocuparse tanto por el albatros, casi una madre, lo hacía con todos, ¿no?

Otro punto a su favor, era que no había un sólo día en que no discutieran, y eran muy opuestos; ella era una pequeña e inteligente avecilla ante el enorme y torpe albatros... Eso de que los opuestos se atraían era en realidad una broma, ¿verdad?

Bueno, lo único que le preocupaba era que ya no había tanta tensión entre ambos; como si la rivalidad por parecer mejor ante él se hubiera disuelto. Las peleas seguían, pero no eran tan bruscos el uno con el otro; al contrario, los veía bastante unidos, estallando de risa, comentando momentos en los cuales él había estado ausente. Y para peor, no parecía ser una simple estrategia de rechazo de Wave, tampoco una manera de provocarle celos, puesto que él no aceptaría caer en algo tan típico y ridículo como lo eran los celos, sino que parecía haber surgido un cariño sincero...

 _«Ugh...»,_ el chillido de los cubiertos contra los platos le daba un escalofrío horrible, sumándose a la idea de que...

No.

No, su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala broma, nada más.

Ya estaba paranoico, mandaría a Storm por unas pastillas...

No, no y no.

¿Wave con... Storm? ¡Imposible! ¡Inaceptable!

El enorme pájaro a su lado se atrevió a interrumpir sus atormentados pensamientos, al ahogarse con una lechuga y comenzar a toser de una forma escandalosa. Jet lo miró asqueado, y Storm no dejó de pegarse en el pecho y toser con fuerza.

Jet suspiró.

—Toma. —Le ofreció su café -ahora frío-, y el albatros se calmó con un simple trago.

 _«¿Dónde me quedé? Ah, cierto...»_

Storm era su mano derecha; quien estaba dispuesto a nadar en un volcán por su «jefe». No podía perder las cinco estrellas en lealtad por enamorarse de su amor platónico, eso era apuñalarlo por la espalda... Bueno, no era como si Wave no estuviera a sus órdenes también, pero obligarla a sentir algo por él, sin antes ganar su corazón, era como correr contra Sonic y atarle las piernas.

Si así se sentía cuando su par de ayudantes no eran más que amigos, temía imaginarse cómo estaría si ambos fueran pareja... Y aquello lo hizo pensar reflexionar sobre lo incómodo que sería una relación en el grupo, ya que el tercero quedaría excluido, incómodo y triste.

Aquel tremendo choque causó que su cerebro ya no procesara bien las cosas... Lo único que podía establecer con claridad y firmeza, era que el tercero excluido, nunca jamás de los jamases, sería Wave *****.

Ah, claro... La terquedad tomaba el megáfono otra vez.

Jet era el malo, él tenía las riendas, ¿qué le importaba Storm...? Podía estar con ella a escondidas. Eso de «a escondidas» le gustaba, le llamaba la atención mucho más que una relación normal... Nadie sospecharía nada, y esa minúscula porción de pena que sentiría por Storm no se entrometería en su fantasía.

Podía imaginarlo; toda esa adrenalina llenando su cuerpo cada vez que alguien estuviera cercano a descubrirlos, las ganas de salir escondidos por la noche... Pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando fuese el momento de pasar al «otro nivel» **#**? Él aceptaría gustoso, pero...

Llegó a saltar del susto con el horrible estruendo del cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo.

Se puso de pie y, rechinando los dientes, le dedicó a Storm una mirada realmente amenazadora, con la cual el mismo diablo se asustaría.

—¡Argh! ¡Me tienes las bolas hinchadas con tu estupidez; ya lárgate!

Ese idiota ya no lo dejaba ni pensar en paz.

Bueno, el idiota había sido él por dejar a Storm a cargo de la cocina, éste siendo tan torpe, pero bueno...

Le daba igual dejar al gran albatros tiritando de miedo, pues acababa de concluir que tener algo con Wave era más imposible e inadecuado de lo que pensó en un principio; aceptable justificación de su mal humor.

Aquella idea, ahora, le sonaba un tanto idiota.

Acababa de humillarse a sí mismo, frente a sí mismo...

En la mesa estaban las opciones; ¿Wave... o la normalidad en el grupo?

Aún necesitaba a Wave. Estaba seguro que esos choques eléctricos no los había sentido por nadie nunca antes. La necesitaba en sus brazos, saciar sus ganas de estar con ella en ese «otro modo», porque hacer fila junto a ella el baño, cada vez que Storm entraba a cagar durante dos horas, no contaba.

No recordaba haber tenido una novia parecida antes. En su lista no había nada más que descerebradas, con un buen cuerpo -tenía que admitir-; chicas cegadas por su codicia y admiración hacia él. Wave tenía ese carácter, esa forma de ir contra la corriente, esa personalidad; eso que le hacía estremecer.

¿Era mucho pedir una relación entre ambos? ¡Él le daría todo! Le regalaría la luna, las Chaos Emeralds, la Master Emerald, sus trofeos de carreras -o sólo la mitad-, pero buscaría una manera de consentirla.

Nunca imaginó que en su vida le rogaría a alguien así, el poco orgullo que le quedaba ya estaba bastante destruido...

Malditas películas, le mintieron. Enamorar a alguien no es fácil... Siempre está la típica mirada penetrante de dos segundos entre los protagonistas, y ¡pum!, ya se aman. También estaban los repetitivos roces de sus manos, o el choque accidental en los pasillos... ¡Pfft!, cuando chocó con ella en el corredor no consiguió más que un empujón, y lanzar un tazón de leche con cereales, el cual tuvo que limpiar luego.

Sabía que sólo era un inmaduro en medio de su adolescencia, y -aceptando que Wave estaba en lo cierto- con las hormonas demasiado alteradas...

Pero aún así se sentía demasiado diferente al comparar cómo se sentía frente a las otras chicas, nunca había sufrido tanto por alguien, jamás había pasado tantas noches en vela; su cabeza inundada del color púpura.

¿Eso significaba que...?

Quizá sus miedos se cumplieron; ya no habrían más aventuras de una noche o miles de números de chicas para quedar con ellas. Era el fin de las novias de una semana y la hilera de corazones rotos... Analizando el tema, al parecer Wave sí era algo más que un tonto flechazo; uno más de sus habituales caprichos.

¿Era su primer amor? No era como esperaba, pero al parecer la respuesta era positiva.

Detestaba sentir sus mejillas ardiendo de tal forma al pensar aquello, se sentía intimidado... Intimidado por Wave, por su existencia y su amor por ella.

Tomó la taza para ir a lavarla, preguntándose en qué momento la había vaciado... Esto del amor sí que le había soltado varias tuercas en la cabeza. A llegar a la cocina, y justo después de deshacerse de una gotera, se giró y chocó de lleno contra la golondrina.

—¿Te asusté? —se carcajeó ella; apuñalando, exactamente, al poco y destruido orgullo del menor.

—Nah, justo estaba pensando en ti...

Se chupó los dientes, fascinado por las cejas levemente fruncidas de la golondrina, sabiendo que mediante todos esos tratos indiferentes, había una pizca de interés muy bien camuflada.

En vista de que Jet no se molestaba en hacerse a un lado, ella tuvo que estirarse para dejar los platos en el fregadero, y el halcón, aprovechándose y sin darle tiempo para si quiera pestañear, la envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí con firmeza. Era un abrazo algo raro, podría mejorar si no fuera por la rigidez y el rechazo de la chica ante el contacto.

No obtuvo más que un eterno y exhausto suspiro, y fue suficiente para él.

Aquella exagerada cercanía le permitía deleitarse con el tacto de su plumaje púrpura, y, debido a la diferencia de estatura -que le permitía apoyarse cerca de su cuello-, con la abundancia de su perfume.

Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el teléfono de la sala que se hizo el héroe, comenzando a sonar para salvar a la chica, iba a interrumpirlos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? Necesito contestar.

Independiente de sus forcejeos y su tono enojado, y del chillón _ringtone_ del teléfono, la condujo a la sala, o más precisamente, al sofá.

El agarre era tan fuerte que Wave ni siquiera podía darle una patada, o sacar sus brazos.

—No quiero que hables con ningún novio, estás prohibida para los demás.

—¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio? ¡Es algo importante, por la mierda!

—¿Qué es tan importante? —había comenzado a girar, sólo para acabar con su paciencia.

—Si me dejas contestar, tendré un plan para conseguirnos mucho dinero... ¿A ti te gusta el dinero, no?

—Me gustas más tú.

Le enojaba su silencio, demasiado. De seguro había rodado los ojos desinteresada, y como castigo, comenzó a respirar contra su cuello. Los forcejeos aumentaron su intensidad por las cosquillas que Wave sentía, y Jet, siguiendo su infantil maniobra, con algo de dificultad se dirigió al sofá, y la sentó en sus piernas.

—¿Qué hago para que me sueltes? —suspiró.

—Amarme.

—¿En serio?

Sintió como ella empezó a reírse en silencio, y se alejó de su cuello en plena confusión.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Y he ahí su respuesta, cayéndole encima como un balde con agua fría, acompañado de otro con ladrillos y otro con cactus.

Un beso, de la nada, un tímido contacto que llegó con tanta fuerza inicialmente que, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos supo cómo continuar, no perdió su obvia intención.

Sus brazos cayeron inertes; como si su alma hubiera renunciado a seguir en aquel cuerpo. Su cerebro pareció haberse ido de vacaciones también; no hizo más que quedarse peor que una estatua. La misma excusa tenía para no haber profundizado, o al menos, correspondido el contacto.

Fue un claro antónimo de algo íntimo y apasionado, pero todos modos provocó que su corazón frenase dolorosamente; las piruetas de su estómago empeorando.

—¿No era eso lo que tanto querías? —De seguro se estaba burlando de su expresión en blanco.

La mecánico se levantó y fue a por el teléfono, que yacía en un mueble cercano.

 _«¡¿Se había hecho la difícil todo este tiempo?!»_ pensó el líder del grupo.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

Si alguien no entendió el final, que me pregunte, porque no habrá continuación :}

 ***** : refiriéndose a que Jet no podría enamorarse de Storm, al menos en esta historia.

 **#** : Ya saben, cosas cochinas que hacen los novios xd

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_


End file.
